


in hot water

by upfront_DW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Lena Luthor Finds Out, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Morning After, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Short One Shot, im scared tbh, just a lil something something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upfront_DW/pseuds/upfront_DW
Summary: My take on how Lena Luthor finds out her (girl)friend is actually Supergirl. My first fanfic.





	in hot water

Lena opens her eyes, a small smile spreading across her face. Although it is early, and it feels like the entire sun is shining right into the room, she can’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of contentment. Last night had not only been the best night of her life for those reasons, but her best and only friend (other than a superhero, but that doesn’t count) had actually returned her feelings. The Luthor is actually starting to believe that she deserves a little happiness in this life. I mean, Kara Danvers - National City’s sweetheart - likes her. 

As she stretches her limbs out across the queen sized bed, she finds that Kara must have already gotten up. Taking a second to bask in the comfort of the blonde’s bed, she finally hears the sound of water hitting tile. Kara must be in the shower. Lena smirks slightly and moves to stand up. Yeah, maybe it is a little early to be showering together, but no one said anything about doing other things IN the shower. 

The bathroom door is slightly cracked, so she tiptoes in. It is really steamy, she notices, but she chalks it up to poor ventilation and keeps going. The brunette smiles at the voice of the blonde drifting over the curtain. The dork is singing in the shower. Kara is so goofy and lovable, but Lena’s mouth practically salivates at the though of the body behind that curtain just waiting for her. 

Quickly taking off the NCU hoodie of Kara’s that had been her only nightwear, Lena cautiously shifts the curtain back and steps inside the-

“Shit!” 

Kara yelps and whirls around, falling backwards slightly into the shower caddy. Lena can hear the bottles of soap and shampoo hit the floor with a bang as she hurriedly scurries away from the stream - almost taking the shower curtain with her as she goes. 

"Oh, my God!" Kara exclaims, jumping out of the tub - still naked - to literally lift Lena off the floor. Lena hisses, and lifts the arm that had been hit with the blistering stream. The blonde crinkles her brow at the redness she finds there. "What the-," she starts, but she is cut off.

"How do you not have third degree burns all over your body right now, Kara?" the brunette asks. Kara opens her mouth to reply, lifting her eyes to the ceiling for a way to answer that question. She pauses, moves around Lena to grab the fluffy robe off the door, and wraps it loosely around Lena's shoulders - careful not to irritate the burn on her arm. Kara grabs the towel that had been hanging up and wraps it around herself before leading Lena to take a seat on the closed toilet lid. She kneels in front of her. The other woman hisses as the air stings at her arm and Kara hates to see the pain on her girlfriend's face. The blonde takes a deep breath before looking up to meet Lena's eye. "I promise I'll explain this later, okay?" She looks confused before the brunette's arm is met with a cool, refreshing breeze. Lena sighs in relief before her eyes go wide. Kara just... 

"Supergirl?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was just something I wrote to dip my toe in the water so to speak. I've finally decided to let the writer inside of me out. Should I continue? Let me know, please!


End file.
